Des bonbons ou un sort
by La Pomme Verte
Summary: Izuku cours dans les rues, il va faire le tour des maisons pour récolter des bonbons, pourvue que ses amis les attendu! Voilà ma participation à l'évent d'Halloween 2019. C'est un tranche vie, j'espère que vous allez apprécier!


**Bonjour à tous**

**J'arrive un peu en retard avec mon Os spéciale Halloween 2019.**

**C'est un Os assez cours et comme l'année dernière c'est un tranche vie. J'avais envie d'ajouter plus de perso, mais c'est très difficile à gérer pour quelque chose d'aussi cours, en tout cas j'espère que vous trouverez ça bien. Je tiens aussi à préciser que c'est en rapport avec l'évent du forum MHA!**

**Il n'a pas été corrigé, relu oui mais pas corrigé. Excusez moi d'avance pour les fautes, je suis pas très douée pour repérer mes fautes!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et le manga My hero academia ne m'appartienne pas.**

* * *

**Des bonbons ou un sort**

l traversait les rues de ses petits jambes, tirant sa mère par la main. Il ne voulait pas être en retard et faire attendre ses amis. Il devait les retrouver non loin de son école. Il avait peur qu'ils soient déjà partit sans lui... qu'il se retrouve seul à nouveau. Il avait changé d'école pendant l'été, et il avait réussit à se faire deux amis... C'était beaucoup pour lui qui n'avait toujours eut que Kacchan.

Depuis qu'il les avait rencontré il était presque heureux d'aller à l'école tous les jours. Il avait même put faire sa première soirée pyjama avec eux. Jamais Katsuki n'était venue chez lui ou ne l'avait invité, et ça lui avait fait beaucoup de peine... Avec ses nouveaux amis il avait déjà dormi chez l'un ou l'autre.

Il espérait avoir plus de soirée ainsi, voir même des journées entière. Sa maman comprenait son impatiente et ça la faisait sourire. Izuku fut alors soulager en voyant une momie, dont des cheveux violet dépassaient des bandelettes qui étaient autour de la tête d'Hitsohi. Il n'hésitât pas à se précipiter vers lui, quitte à laisser Inko derrière.

« Il est trop chouette ton costume Shinsou ! Fit le petit Midoriya.

Merci. Il est bien le tiens aussi. Dit il plus timidement.

Oui, c'est maman qui me l'a fait elle même ! »

Il fit un grand sourire, levant les bras et tournant sur lui même pour montrer le costume dans son entièreté. Il avait les yeux qui pétillaient de fierté. Il agrippa alors les mains de son ami pour lui demander s'il pouvait venir dormir chez lui le soir même. Ça avait déjà été organisé par leurs parents mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche d'Hitoshi, comme pour se rassurer. Celui ci hocha la tête et Izuku sauta de joie. Il chérissait tous les moments qu'il pouvait passer avec ses amis. C'était à chaque fois un immense bonheur. Du haut de ses neuf ans il était tant qu'il connaisse les jeux avec les garçons de son âge !

Neito marcha d'un pas délicat mais assuré, une belle femme aux long cheveux blond le suivait de près. Il portait un costume blanc et noir, une longue cape rouge sur le dos et de fausse dents pointues Il prit directement Izuku et Shinsou dans ses bras en arrivant. Ils étaient très heureux de se retrouver là, et de pouvoir faire une énième sortit tous ensemble.

Midoriya prit alors le panier en forme de citrouille des mains de sa mère et de l'autre pris la main de Monoma. Ils étaient près à faire le tour des maisons et les dépouiller de leurs friandises !

Le vert avança d'un pas conquérant tout en demandant à ses deux meilleurs amis par où ils voulaient commencer. Leurs mamans les suivaient tout en parlant entre elles mais gardant un œil sur leurs trois enfants.

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison simple. Izuku, qui restait tout de même le plus timide en dehors de leur cercle d'ami, laissa le petit blond frapper à la porte. C'était une petite sorcière qui leur ouvrit la porte. Elle avait de grands yeux chocolat et semblait s'être mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la poignée.

« Des bonbons ou un sort ? Fit Neito.

Ah, je vais chercher ma maman. Fit le demoiselle. »

Elle disparut dans le couloir pour ramener une dame dont elle était le portrait craché. Cette dernier portait avec elle un grand saladier. Elle sourit aux trois garçons et les félicita pour leurs magnifiques costumes. Elle plongea sa main dans le récipient et mit une poignée de bonbon dans chaque petits paniers avant de leur souhaiter une bonne soirée.

Ils repartirent tout joyeux et l'eau déjà à la bouche de goûter toutes ses friandises différentes. Shinsou en tira un de son petit pactole, au goût coco. Il le glissa sans discrétion dans celui de Midoriya. Le petit vert le regarda avec des grands yeux surpris. Il se dépêcha dans choisir un qu'y plairait à son ami pour le lui donner. Hitsohi fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de m'en donner un, je n'aime pas la coco alors que ce sont tes préférés. Je ne veux pas gâcher.

Mais c'est pas juste si j'en ai un de plus que vous ! On doit partager équitablement ! »

Neito regarda son petit panier, il n'y en avait aucun qu'il n'aimait pas. Il gonfla alors ses joues, déçut de n'avoir rien à donner à ses amis. Il se retourna vers eux, les mains sur les hanches.

« On fera le partage ce soir ! Pour l'instant je n'ai rien à donner... »

Puis il pris la tête de file pour la nouvelle maison. Izuku hocha vigoureusement la tête et le rattrapa. Le violet se retourna vers sa maman, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de travers. Cette dernière lui frotta la tête avant de lui préciser que ses amis ne voulaient juste pas qu'il ait moins de bonbon qu'eux.

Shinsou, tout comme ses deux amis, expérimentaient pour la première fois une amitié réciproque et équitable. Depuis l'apparition de leurs Alter, ou l'inexistant de ceux-ci, ils avaient été mal jugé par leurs camarades de classe. Ils n'avaient pas eut beaucoup d'amis jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rencontrent. Les trois mamans en avaient été soulagé, et voir leurs petits bouts être si joyeux d'aller fêter Halloween leurs mettaient du baume au cœur.

Ils passèrent devant une nouvelle maison, ça devait être la quatrième. Ils allaient entrer dans le jardin mais la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un garçon blond, déguisé en démon, qui sortait à reculons.

« Allez papa dépêche toi ! Hanta nous attends ! »

Le petit garçon se retourna alors et s'arrêta en voyant les nouveaux arrivant. Il fit face à nouveau à la porte en criant à son père d'apporter des bonbons. Il salua alors les trois garçons et les invita à s'approcher. Izuku se cacha derrière Shinsou. Le garçon blond semblait si sûre de lui que ça le rendait intimident aux yeux du vert. Un Homme à le chevelure sombre arriva avec un sac pleins de friandises et salua à son tour les trois amis avant de leur distribuer à tous la même quantité. Il s'excusa alors en fermant la porte et prenant la main de son fils pour l'accompagner rejoindre son ami.

« A plus ! J'espère qu'on se recroisera ! Hurla l'enfant. »

Midoriya finit par montrer un peu plus son visage et lui fit un petit signe de la main, Hitoshi en fit de même alors que Monoma l'avait levé haut pour le saluer. Celui-ci était sûrement le plus extraverti de la bande et n'hésitait pas à parler aux autres. C'était grâce à lui qu'ils étaient ensemble, il les avait approché en les voyant seul. Il leur avait parlé sans jugement et sans peur.

Sur leur route ils croisèrent deux demoiselles habillé en sorcière. L'une avait de long cheveux noir et l'autre roux. Elles étaient arrêté sur le trottoir et semblaient chercher quelqu'un. La brune semblait au bord des larmes et tenait le haut de son ami, des hoquets faisant tressauter son corps. Les trois garçons, voulant chacun devenir un héros, n'hésitèrent pas un instant à aller les voir et demander ce qui n'allait pas.

« Nous avons perdu notre ami, mais je suis sûre qu'il va bien ! Dit la rousse pleine d'assurance. Ne pleure pas Momo, on va le retrouver !

Vous voulez de l'aide ? Demanda Neito.

Avec plaisir, plus on est nombreux à chercher, plus vite on l'aura retrouvé ! »

Les trois mamans, présente avec leurs enfants, se mirent à demander une description du garçon. Il était brun aux yeux gris. Il avait un costume de monstre de couleur orange et vert. Elles eurent juste le temps de finir qu'une tortue dans les couleurs décrite arriva vers eux en courant. Izuku se demandait pourquoi ce personnage lui semblait familié.

« Momo, Itsuka ! Fit le garçon.

Yotetsu ! Gronda la rousse. »

Neito frissonna de la tête au pied en entendant la jeune fille parler. Il sentait que le fameux Yotetsu était dans de sale draps... A sa place il aurait fuit. Il comprit son instinct quand il la vit asséner un coup sur la tête de son ami.

« Tu as fait pleurer Momo ! »

La demoiselle en question tentait d'effacer ses larmes. Le nouveau venu baissa la tête honteux avant de s'excuser. Il prit la main de la brune et lui promit de ne pas la lâcher. Itsuka soupira et pris l'autre main de son amie avant de s'incliner devant les trois compères et leurs mamans pour les remercier d'avoir voulut les aider.

Le trois garçons partirent de leur côté ils arrivèrent devant une nouvelle maison. Celle-ci était immense. Ils avaient les yeux grands ouvert. C'était une battisse traditionnelle, il y avait même un petit étang sur la droite de l'entrée. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte plus si sûre d'eux. Neito, cette fois, préféra reculer au côté d'Izuku tandis que Shinsou frappait le battant de la porte.

C'était une petite tête bicolore qui leur ouvra. Le garçon devait avoir leur âge et les regarda de manière sceptique de haut en bas. Il avait l'air de trouver leurs accoutrement étrange.

« Les-les bonbons ou un sort ? Bafouilla Hitsohi.

Pourquoi vous voulez me jeter un sort ? Demanda l'enfant.

On te veux pas de mal ! Répliqua Izuku avec empressement. C'est juste ce qu'on doit dire quand on sonne aux portes... Finit il par murmurer. »

Le bicolore pencha la tête sur le côté ne comprenant pas du tout de quoi le vert parlait. Il ne connaissait pas cette formule de politesse, si tenté que c'en était une. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais apprit celle-ci. Il l'entendit alors avancer de ses pas léger derrière lui. Elle était magnifique, comme toujours. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de son garçon et avec tristesse elle regarda les trois autres.

« Désolé les enfants, je n'ai pas de bonbons pour vous, mais si vous voulez j'ai des biscuits fait maison.

Ne vous en faites pas, ils en ont déjà bien assez. Fit la mère de Shinsou.

Moi je veux bien des biscuits ! Fit Neito en levant la main. »

La femme à la chevelure blanche repartit dans la cuisine chercher de quoi contenter ces petits estomac sur pattes. Le bicolore la regarda partir avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les trois autres garçons.

« Pourquoi vous êtes habillez comme ça ?

Parce que c'est Halloween. Répondit Monoma.

Halloween ? »

Il était vrai que la fête venant de l'occident n'était populaire que depuis très peu de temps au japon, et les familles encore traditionnelle ne la fêtaient pas. La femme revint avec quatre cookies pour chacun des garçons. Elle s'excusa à nouveau.

« Vient fêter Halloween avec nous la prochaine fois ! »

Midoriya s'était avancé vers lui et avait saisis ses mains. Il avait des yeux qui montrait sa détermination. Fois d'Izuku, il lui montrerait ce qu'était Halloween ! La maman du garçon s'accroupit à leurs côtés.

« Je suis sur que Shoto adorerait. Dit elle tout sourire.

Je pourrais maman ? Demanda t-il.

Bien sûr. »

Elle lui sourit et Shoto se retourna vers le garçon, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Izuku et ses deux meilleurs amis partirent tout en saluant Shoto. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de maison à faire, et ils croisèrent beaucoup d'autres enfants avec un tas de costumes différent. Ça les amusa beaucoup.

Quand l'heure fut venue ils allèrent tous chez les Midoriya. Chacun étala son panier au milieu de la chambre du garçon. Le vert tentait de calculer la manière dont il serait plus équitable de partager. Hitoshi détestait la noix de coco, il partagea donc ces biscuits entre lui et Neito.

« Garde les ! Fit Monoma, ce sont tes favoris !

Mais... Fit Izuku.

Ne t'inquiète pas, à la place je prendrais ceux à l'orange !

Dites, pour noël vous voulez venir chez moi ? Demanda Shinsou. »

Neito accepta, seulement s'ils venaient chez lui pour pâques. Izuku accepta avec joie et se jeta dans les bras du violet tout en riant. Il était si heureux d'avoir changé d'école. Bien sur Kacchan lui manquait parfois, mais la relation qu'il entretenait avec Monoma et Hitoshi était ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir avec son ancien ami. Il était heureux et tous les trois allaient devenir de grand héros ensemble, peut importe s'il n'avait pas d'Alter ses deux amis le soutenaient !

* * *

**Ca fait un moment que je voulais écrire sur eux trois avec une enfance commune. J'ai malheureusement aucune idée de comment m'y prendre, alors en attendant je fait un petit Os sur eux! Je trouve qu'ils feraient une jolie bande de copain en vrai. En tout cas merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et à la prochaine!**

**Des bisous et joyeux Halloween!**


End file.
